Wonderland Easter
by Kirishtu
Summary: Hatter creates a wonderful surprise for Alice and recruits March Hare to help. The last of the one-shots I wrote for my friend.


Originally Published on 2008-07-22

"Tell me again why I have to do this?"

"Because it's for Alice." Hatter replied to the March Hare for the umpteenth time. Hare fiddled with the bow around his neck and reached behind him to fluff his cotton ball tail.

"I don't like the bow," March Hare complained once again. The Mad Hatter only gave the Hare a mild look.

"You won't have to wear it much longer," Hatter said. "She'll be here soon."

"Not soon enough," March Hare grumbled, but he stopped playing with the damned bow. Alice had explained to Mad Hatter the semantics of Easter. Since her coming to Wonderland – her now-permanent home – Alice hadn't celebrated any of the holidays she used to, and since Hatter enjoyed the sight of Hare in a bow, naked save for a skirt wrapped around his hips for decency's sake, the Mad Hatter had set up an Easter excursion for his lovely little nymph. Colourful eggs were hidden here and there, along with chocolates Cheshire had retrieved from somewhere, all ready for little Alice to find.

Mad Hatter heard his nymph before he saw her. He looked away from Hare's cotton ball tail up at the pretty girl and grinned at her appearance. Pink ribbons held her hair up in pigtails and she was dressed in silky grass and spider webs that clung to her form and bared her shoulders. Alice danced over to the Mad Hatter and gave him a peck on the lips before she turned to the March Hare. And gaped.

Hare blushed a maddening crimson. "You don't like it." He said, almost pouting.

Alice laughed, a silvery-velvet coated sound. "No! I love it! You're so cute, Hare!"

Hare blushed even more.

Hatter hugged Alice from behind. "There're treats for you, Alice dear, out there in the wild."

Alice's sapphire eyes lit up bright. With a single-minded intensity, Alice darted into the garden, laughing with delight upon seeing brightly coloured eggs hiding in obvious places. She spun to face Hatter and Hare and gave them an impudent curtsey before she went to enjoy her egg hunt.

Hatter looked to Hare and found the other toying with the bow again. Slowly the Mad Hatter slid his hands over Hare's shoulders and began to rub them. "Leave it," Hatter said in a croon and covered Hare's mouth with his own.

Hare struggled as expected since there was a child nearby, but the Mad Hatter was nothing if persistent and with one carefully placed flick of the fingers beneath that cotton ball tail, the March Hare was putty in his hands. Hatter moved his mouth to Hare's neck, carefully tasting that expanse of skin, ever so slowly turning the March Hare so his back was to the garden – and Hatter could watch for Alice. Hare pressed insistently against Hatter's body, wanting more attention – attention that Hatter was denying. Intentionally, Hatter waited until Alice reappeared with her arms laden with goodies before he slid a masterful hand down Hare's back, over his hip and lifted his leg to push them more fully together. He bit Hare's throat right against his pulse to get the other man to moan, and Watched as Alice dropped her bounty and stared open-mouthed at the sight of the March Hare. Slowly, like a curious kitten, she approached the men and circled them, intelligent blue observing everything.

Alice looked up at Hatter. "What are you doing?"

"This is my Easter gift, Alice dear." Hatter smiled sweetly. "Would you like a taste?"

Alice wrinkled her nose in thought. Hatter pushed Hare toward the pillows, and yanked away his skirt, revealing all of the March Hare to the little nymph. The Mad Hatter settled down atop the March Hare and deftly plucked the ribbon from Hare's throat, tying it around his wrists. Then he held his hand out to Alice.

"Come now, dear." Hatter said. "Let me show you how to enjoy this treat."

Almost reluctantly, Alice tiptoed over to Hatter and the lust-filled March Hare and settled daintily in the Mad Hatter's lap. Hatter wrapped an arm around Alice's waist to hold her in place as he slid back to Hare's shins, sitting there to keep Hare from moving. He wrapped his free hand around the March Hare's cock and began to stroke the hardening flesh.

"This, Alice," Hatter began softly, whispering against her ear, "is a penis."

"I know that," Alice said almost haughtily. She reached out to touch the tip of Hare's need and blinked when the man beneath them let out a whimpering, begging moan. Hatter laughed.

"Of course you do." Hatter said, smiling. "But do you know what to do with it?" Alice slowly shook her head. "Do you want to know?" The nymph nodded.

Hatter took Alice's hand in his own hand and wrapped her small fingers around Hare's erection, slowly guiding her hand up and down the shaft. "Feel that? Feel how hard he's getting? When he gets like that, he'll do anything you want him to."

"Really?"

Hatter laughed at the incredulous sound of Alice's voice. "Really."

"So what happens if I do this?" Alice shook Hatter's hand off her own and took her index finger and slid it right down the vein of the March Hare's erection. Hare arched and whined and struggled against the bonds on his wrists.

"That's what happens," Hatter said. He shifted Alice a little and stroked his fingers down her inner thighs, gently ripping away the spidersilk and satin grasses. He picked Alice up and set her on Hare's abdomen. "Now, put your hands on his chest. Stay right there, little nymph."

The Mad Hatter slid off Hare's shins to spread his legs wide and settled between them. He kept a hand on the center of Alice's back to keep her in her position as he pulled the March Hare closer to him.

"Hatter!" Hare shouted, the lust clearing a bit for a moment to realize just what the man was planning to do. His protest didn't matter a moment later as Hatter pushed into him, crying out as skin tore and blood flowed. Alice gasped and twisted, staring incredulously at the Mad Hatter.

"You're hurting him!"

"Maybe a little. He'll like it in a moment." Hatter said soothingly. "Won't you, Hare?"

"Shut up and move already!" Hare yelled, arching enough off the ground to send Alice toppling forward, her hands catching onto the March Hare's chest to hold herself in place. Hatter laughed and began the rhythm, pushing deep into Hare to make the man scream in pleasure. Alice's sapphire eyes were wide in surprise as she rocked back and forth and she let out a gasp as the Mad Hatter's arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back against him. Hare mewled as his cock was caught between Alice's backside and Hatter's abdomen. Hatter stroked Alice's thighs, humming against her throat as he slid his fingers higher up until she arched back against him with a little cry.

"That's my girl," Hatter whispered. He slid his fingers across the folds of flesh between Alice's legs, eyes on the March Hare's, knowing he was watching. He thrust into Hare, feeling the other man beginning to tighten around him, and slid a single digit into Alice's warmth. She arched back, squirming, whimpering, until she really began to move.

With Hatter leading their dance it didn't take long for Hare to scream out his fulfillment and for Alice to gasp out her own as she felt hot, sticky liquid against her back. Hatter hissed and released his own seed into Hare, slipping his finger from Alice's body, and let the girl collapse on top of the March Hare. He slid from Hare's body and stretched out beside him, removing the ribbon from Hare's wrists, reaching to tie it in Alice's hair. The girl struggled to roll off the March Hare but gave up when her arms wouldn't support her weight. Hare rolled and let Alice slide carefully off him to lay between him and Hatter.

Alice stretched and purred. "It was…"

"Amazing?" Hatter asked.

Hare gave a sleepy sigh and slung his arm across Alice and Hatter, snuggling up tighter against them. Alice mewled and snuggled up against the Mad Hatter. She gave him a sleepy kiss on the cheek.

"Have a good Easter?" Hatter asked the sleepy nymph.

"Mhm." Alice stretched and pressed her backside up against Hare's chest. "Wonderful."

"Sleep, little nymph."

Hatter rolled onto his side to stretch his arm over his nymph and his Hare, watching the pair sleep. Hatter smiled and closed his eyes to join his loves in their dreams, deciding he certainly liked this holiday the best out of all of the ones Alice had described to him.


End file.
